Liberty's News
December 21, 1745 "Secret Battle" Welcome to the first issue of Liberty's News. The United Islands of the Caribbean are currently in a Christmas Truce with the British forces. However, this doesn't mean there haven't been any fights in our beloved Caribbean. Earlier this morning, a small squad of rebel British soldiers came up on some of the U.I.C.'s men going to the King's Arm. They disagreed with the Christmas Truce and had followed them all the way from Padres Del Fuego. After they went in the bar, they pulled out their pistols and killed one of the 3 men. After this happened, the remaining 2 attacked them. After 1 of the men stabbed a guard, all the bar patrons helped the U.I.C. men defeat the British forces. In an unfortunate turn of events, all but 1 of the bar patrons survived. The British soldiers, all the 3 U.I.C. members, and most of the bar patrons died. However, the 1 patron that survived was sworn to secrecy until a passerby who was looking in through a window at the time spilled the beans. He described to us exactly what happened in the battle. The patron was released from secrecy and the vile EITC papers make it seem like the U.I.C. men attacked the British troops, who, apparently, went into the bar for a "quick drink". The funeral ceremony was held this afternoon for the 3 men, while the EITC leaders and U.I.C. Council met to assure that this attack was not planned out by either side and it was complete rebellion on the EITC's part. It turned out that a few of the squad members encouraged the fight but never fought in it. They are to be executed tomorrow for their rebellion, by hanging. The Christmas Truce will continue to go on until further notice. However, tensions have grown slightly after today's events. The EITC have promised to buckle down on rebellious squads by putting one trustworthy member in each squad. This may not be a successful idea due to a trustworthy Captain Fouquer being one of the traitors to be hung tomorrow. These attacks are rumored to be happening in secret all over the Caribbean. However, this is the only recorded one with any sort of proof or reliable witnesses. Let's just hope these "secret battles" don't continue any further. December 22, 1745 "Secret Deals" Welcome, readers, to Liberty's News. A paper about the truth's of the British, U.I.C., and many more things. If you read our last issue, you would know that the execution of the remaining rebel British men was today. I was able to attend, but only long enough to see Captain Fouquer's hanging and then I was rushed off to my new scoop. According to a few sailors we met, the EITC have been attacking innocent ships for weapons and ammunition. Oddly enough, helping them was a few undead ships. Very interesting, indeed. Have the suppliers of the British Army stopped shipping? Has Beckett made a deal with Jolly Roger? Will this make the U.I.C.'s and Co. Sons of Liberty's jobs harder now with undead troops at their disposal? Well, apparently, a few people from neither British or U.I.C. sides, snuck into the British suppliers's houses and kidnapped them. Their location has yet to be discovered, but we have a letter from the unknown criminals who did this saying "they are safe, but if we see you hire another group to supply you we'll execute these and kidnap the new ones." So, as long as the EITC don't hire new suppliers, they're safe. But is the sinking of innocent ships really necessary? We have uncovered that Beckett and Jolly have made a secret deal (we know not what) and are working together as a somewhat mixed team. It's like a bomb though. Just wait for a spark and it will blow up in their faces. Either way, we don't know why they're teaming up or what for, but all you pirates reading this, you better beware. With the recent outbreaks of attacks on pirates, greater need for secrecy has grown. The EITC can track less and less pirates in the Caribbean. We here at Liberty's News assume that this is why innocent ships are dragged into this. But if the pirates are so secretive they won't attack and there's Truce between England and U.I.C., why the need of weapons and ammo? Are they planning to break the Truce, or is there another secret reason behind all this strangeness. Either way, we have told you all we know at the moment. We now give out our condolences to the families of the rebel British forces. Here's a list of the ones at the execution today. *Captain Paul Fouquer *Commander Robert Stevensons *Private Bart Hallows *Leutenant Rick Dernest *Colonel Frederick Lawson *Private George Clemence *Medic Joseph Worthington *Medic Havier Gonzalez *Medic Percy Blakenhopper *Trainer Devin Tracer *Private Howard Stochard We hope you enjoyed our newest issue of Liberty's News. ''If you have any ideas on why the EITC has so many "'secret deals'" and battles going on all of a sudden, please let us know and we'll be happy to investigate (You'll also get your name in the issue). December 23, 1745 '"Plans and Diseases" Welcome back to Liberty's News! The only paper that gives you the greatest and latest in truthful Caribbean news. I am glad to report to you that there have no accounted-for British attacks. It seems that the Truce shall live on. However, the U.I.C. has made the decision to invade Switzerland in an attempt to attack Pearson. Needless to say, we await further results. Sadly, a plague has struck the innocent Caribbean. We have yet to confirm the cause to our suspicions but we believe this is Jolly's doing. A green mist spread out from "who-knows-where" and covered the whole Caribbean. Some seem to be ammune to the effects. This seems to strangely inculde 87% of the British forces. They still march around as if nothing happened. Meanwhile, we advise you to stay indoors, keep all doors and windows shut, and pray for health. It seems the Doc Grog has had his hands full lately. '''He is applying for assistants and nurses now! (ad.) '''Has Lord Beckett asked Jolly of this favor? Things seem mighty suspicious to me, and I think I know what's going on: #Lord Beckett and Jolly Roger agreed to join forces to rid themselves of enemies. #They meet to discuss their master plan. #The British attack ships for increased ammo and weapons. #Jolly plagues the Caribbean while allowing most of the British to be ok. ''Bold Prediction!'' #The British and Jolly's men kill their enemies while their at their weakest. #They take over the Caribbean. #Goodbye Caribbean. However, this is just my theory. We have U.I.C. scientists and doctors looking for a cure at this very moment. If we can cure this without Jolly and Beckett knowing, we can defend ourselves from their attacks. Remember the "bomb" theory we mentioned in our December 22, 1745 issue? The U.I.C. Council need to decide if they should create a disturbance to split the alliance apart (but ending the Christmas Truce with it) or not. Either way, the disease is quickly spreading. Even a few people here at the printing press (including me) are getting the plague. We can just hope that a cure is found in time. These "'''plans and diseases" are going to kill us all if not. December 24, 1745 "The Spirit of the Season" Welcome to Liberty's News! The only paper to give you honest stories going on in the Caribbean. Honestly, not much has happened today. The plague rages on but a cure is near discovery. By tomorrow there wil be a cure. On the other hand, cheer has been spreading through the Caribbean as fast as the plague. People everywhere are bringing the spirit of the season. Pirates giving EITC gifts. Undead and civilians talking with some hot cocoa. Even the U.IC. and British met on Kingshead and had a Christmas ball, with anyone invited. Yes sir, plague or no plague, you can always count on the Caribbean to be a festive place this time of year. I've even seen Jack Sparrow out of hiding a few times, chatting it up with some of the British guards. If you board the Merry Tracker ''this night, you can sail the seas on the lookout for Santa Clause this Christmas Eve. You can join the Christmas Carolers on all inhabited islands or sing along to Christmas songs in the taverns. You can build a sandman (or sandwoman) of whomever you may choose. You can also deck the halls and decorate your humble abodes. You can even roam the islands in your festive holiday gear. But let's not forget the true meaning of the holiday. There are a group of people going around and spreading the story of the birth of Jesus Christ. They wander around the Caribbean so you have to find them. If you do, I encourage you to listen to the story. Anyways, we here at ''Liberty's News ''want to take the end of this issue to tell you that: through sickness and health, through bad and good times, the Caribbean is always the best place to find "'the spirit of the season'." December 29, 1745 '"New Cure" Welcome to Liberty's News! The Caribbean's newspaper for all the truths you can find. As you may have noticed, we have been gone for a few days. The plague that has spread has affected all of our research crew, writers, and me. However, all of the doctors and scientists have finally found a cure! It seems that the cure is found on a rock in the middle of the Mar de Plata Ocean. When melting the green mineral down to a liquid state add: 5 pints of rum, 3 grams of sea salt, and (here's the gross part) 1 gallon of fish slime. Luckily, only one of these will cure you and prevent you from getting the plague again. We believe that Beckett and Jolly may still be planning a new form of attack. U.I.C. leader Jack Daggerstealer has sent spies to watch their actions very carefully and attack if things go critical. There have been a slight disorder with the soldiers and undead troops as well. The Co. Sons of Liberty have decided that this Christmas Truce has gone on too long and that these "unplanned attacks" by the EITC are getting out of hand. They are sending their troops out to attack the EITC soon. Sadly, the U.I.C. are trying to end this. We shall see how this goes when Charles Crestsilver and Jack Dagegrstealer get together and discuss this. Meanwhile, we would like to let you know that if you want to survive this plague, you have 2 options. #See your doctor and get the cure (cost $5,000) #Collect, mix, and create your own cure (cost $582) We hope that you will enjoy your "'''new cure" and we wish you a late Merry Christmas and early Happy New Year! December 31, 1745 "Happy New Year!" Welcome back to Liberty's News! We are an independent paper who speaks the truth, no matter what. Recently, the U.I.C. have threatened to attack to USA if they don't withdraw from EITC territory. Here's the issue: The U.I.C. think that they are at peace with Britain, but at the same time the EITC has been attacking the Co. Sons of Liberty, USA, and even some U.I.C. members. I believe the U.I.C. need to have a meeting about this before they threaten the USA by attack. The USA still don't trust Britain and a tension has grown between U.I.C. and USA. Anyways, Lord Johnny Goldtimbers has recently made a huge attack which has ended the Christmas Truce. Lord Johnny sent a whole batallion of lords, soldiers, and assassins against Charles Crestsilver and the Co. Sons of Liberty. The attack injured 79% of the Co. Sons of Liberty men and the U.I.C. sat blindly by blaming the USA on it all. This ruthlessness needs to stop. The traitor's (Fang) men attacked Jack Daggerstealer and Charles Crestsilver in Charles's own home. They used cannons, muskets, swords, etc. In the fight, Charles Crestsilver was shot and injured. Fang was a brand new traitor to the U.I.C. and we guess he planned the attack carefully so that he could kill the 2 U.I.C. leaders and court members. On other news, there are no signs of the plague anywhere in the Caribbean. There were an actually small total of 113 losses from the plague, mostly elderly people, already sick people, and small children. With Jolly and Beckett's plan failed, I'm sure it will be a good long while before they make a new one. We hope that with the New Year, the U.I.C. and USA will resolve their differences in a meeting. Anyways, that was all that has happened and we hope to continue writing to you in the New Year. We at Liberty's News ''wish you a "'Happy New Year!". January 3, 1746 ''"Change" Welcome back to Liberty's News! The paper with the truth. Not much has happened since our last issue. The Caribbean's been peaceful, and that means the U.I.C. are doing their job. The Co. Sons of Liberty have removed their men from British territories until the Peace Treaty has been resolved. This lack of troops could end up being a big mistake if the British decide to end the treaty and attack. There would be no troops on their own territory to slow them down. Hopefully, Jack Daggerstealer and the Council will listen to reason as to the fact that this could be a hazzardous decision. Charles Crestsilver, leader of Crestsilver's Army, Co. Sons of Liberty, and Silver's Savvy's (as well as Council member) is hoping for this "change" as well. Speaking of Charles Crestsilver, he is contemplating as if to propose to a "special someone". Her name is a mystery as he doesn't want it known until the final decision is made. This sort of "change" is a possible problem the not only the U.I.C. but all of the areas that he's a leader in. The distractions of a wife could him and his loved ones greatly. Although after his parents were killed by the British, he only has cousins and his "possible wife" to love. A great thing has happened though. Charles Crestsilver sent a squad of spies on Jolly (since he's not allowed to spy on EITC Lord Beckett. Thanks Jack Daggerstealer) and discovered his secret hideout. This is where Jolly makes battle decisions and meets with enemies, including Lord Beckett. Charles sent the SIlver's Savvy's to destroy the place in 5 giant blasts. After a month of preparation (buying bombs and sticking them together in a ball), the plan was set in motion. It was kept a secret, but an interrogated British guard inside (proof of EITC involvement) told us what we assume happened. #Paint the rolled up bombs like treasure #Make a fake map #"Lose" map in front of Jolly's castle #Jolly sent men to get the "treasure" #When the Silver's Savvy's hear footsteps, they go inside the "treasure" #Troops bring the "treasure" to Jolly #To keep it from all getting stolen, Jolly places each in a tower (that helps hold the castle together, if I may add) #Men come out, when the coast is clear, and light the bombs #They go into the sewage tunnel and follow it to the lake. Then they jump in and meet in a certain spot #The long string finally reaches the explosives #The towers explode and the castle falls apart #Many are killed and many less are injured (since most are undead). Jolly survives unharmed #All of Jolly's plans, weapons, etc. are destroyed. This includes his secluded meeting place. #Charles and the SIlver's Savvy's return to their homes like nothing happened. #They throw a party, with trusted men only, to celebrate There you have it readers! Charles Crestsilver and his brave men (the Silver's Savvy's) have destroyed nearly everything that Jolly has, thus weakening and, metaphorically, crippling him. This "change" will save all of the Caribbean without him breaking the Treaty with England or any U.I.C. commands. We hoped you enjoyed this issue of Liberty's News and remember: Even the most insignificant person, if they try hard enough, can make a "change" in the Caribbean. January 25, 1746 '"Political Parties Emerge" Welcome back to Liberty's News! The news scoop with the absolute truth! Sorry we had an elongated break from our last issue. We had some EITC break in and jack up our printing presses. Luckily, not much has happened throughout the Caribbean. However, Jack Daggerstealer went into a race for re-election against Charles Crestsilver and Charlotte Swordhayes (as his main opponents) for president of the U.I.C. He won re-election by a surprising landslide. Charles accused him of stacking the votes, under the terms of half the votes being people that didn't know Charles or Charlotte, and there was no official "election" that he attended. Therefore, the U.I.C. Court decided that it would be best not to get into any sort of commotion, and just have a re-vote. The rules were that all votes had to be notorized by all people running for president. Jack is determined to win again and said, "I am reluctant to give up my position as president of the U.I.C., but if I lose, I shall." We asked Charles about this and he replied, "I am glad that he is willing to give up his position. I don't want him to be bitter. Besides, he'll still be a critical member of the U.I.C. and there's always next election if he loses." Charlotte seemed unwilling to answer our questions but didn't seem as interested in the election running as Charles or Jack. Also, due to the massive breakout of elections, both Charles Crestsilver and Jack Daggerstealer decided to create political parties for the upcoming elections. Jack created the U.I.C. Freedom Party, which believes in freedom and equality for all. Charles created the U.I.C. Liberty Party, which holds similar standards. The Liberty Party tends to focus more on the people while the Freedom Party tends to focus more on nations as a whole. Either party is a good side to vote for. Be sure to check their pages to see which political party is right for you. You can join either party as a member as long as you fill out the required information and seem fit to join. We look forward to the upcoming re-election of Charles vs. Jack (as of this moment). We are hopeful that even if "Political Parties Emerge", there will still be peace in the Caribbean. We hope you enjoyed this issue of Liberty's News and don't forget to decide your vote for the Re-Election of 1746! February 10, 1746 '' "Views" '' Welcome back to Liberty's News! The only paper with the news you can trust. We sell directly from the printing press and onto your porch or wherever you are! No pesky British regulating them. Anyways, today is a rather unfortunately short paper. Shockingly, the EITC have been quiet. The U.I.C. has allied with Russia and the U.I.C. are attempting to create a new national anthem. With the help of Jack Daggerstealer, Charles Crestsilver will compose the music and lyrics to this new anthem. It is promised to be "the most amazing work of anthem masterpiece to ever be written". We are hoping that this will be true. Samuel Darkwalker was pronounced leader of Russia before the alliance. He is a good and wise leader and should be good for the U.I.C. On other news, Charles Crestsilver and his bride-to-be Sunset (we finally uncovered her name "Change" from January 3, 1746) are still making arrangement for a possible wedding. We originally assumed that this would be bad for the U.I.C. and Charles. But after meeting with Sunset, she quoted "I have talked with Charles and am okay with him leaving any time for U.I.C. missions or any other kind, if an emergency". It seems that the wedding may be in effect after all. Charles, however, says, "I'm unsure if a wedding is a good idea. I couldn't bear to think of my wife and possible kids in sadness if fate were to execute me on the battle field". We hope you enjoyed this issue of Liberty's News. We hope you enjoyed the "Views" of the U.I.C. and it's brave member, Charles Crestsilver. February 22, 1746 '' "Liberty Party" Welcome back to ''Liberty's News! The only news focused on your views. Not a lot has happened in these past few weeks in the Caribbean. Jolly has been too preoccupied with his destroyed castle (January 3, 1746 issue) to cause too much destruction. Neither Lord Beckett or the EITC have been seen or heard from recently. Very suspicious. But this issue has been generously paid for by The U.I.C. Liberty Party. We are here to speak about the re-election of 1746 for President of the U.I.C. (previously mentioned in the January 25, 1746 issue). Running for The U.I.C. Freedom Party, Jack Daggerstealer. Running against The U.I.C. Liberty Party cantidate, Charles Crestsilver. The Liberty Party and Freedom Party are similar in many ways. However, the Liberty Party believes in freedom of print, war only when there is no other solution, peace between the main nations (thus bringing other nations to peace), world-wide democracy, separation of judge, jury, and executioner, and many more reasons. It focuses it's attention on the lower classes. If you are sick, injured, disabled, poor, elderly, a soldier, or anything along these lines, the Liberty Party will fight for you. Charles grew up with a poor childhood in France and had to live with monarchs living highly while his family and him struggled. He knows the pain. Don't think that he won't support the richer class, he just knows that the poorer class need more help. More found at Vote for Charles Crestsilver! Posters. To finish this issue off, I would like to say that both cantidates are great for U.I.C. presidency. But I believe that Charles will be the best. There is also talk of there being just a council instead of a leader (Vote:No Leader Just a Council), so be aware of this also. We hope you enjoyed our "Liberty Party" issue and remember to vote (Vote:President of The U.I.C.) from February 25 - March 16. March 10, 1746 "'''U.I.C. Help" Welcome back to Liberty's News! The only place for the honest truth and nothing but it. Recently, the paper factory was attacked by EITC soldiers wearing the crest of Lord Beckett. Apparently, he has returned. We here at Liberty's News assume that it's because of the large number of anti-EITC groups and people that have risen due to the paper. Anyways, a friend of ours is allowing us to use his press while we repair ours. Back to the news, Jack Daggerstealer and Charles Crestsilver have created and signed the Council Act of 1746, which is for repairing problems in the U.I.C. itself. This should be good to fix all the issues on the inside of the U.I.C. instead of just outside. Elizabeth O'Malley I is now leader of Britain and Ireland. She is giving most of Britain's other land to independent nations. A new flag has been created for the U.I.C. (see U.I.C. Flag). Charles has uncovered a wicked plot involving a group of pirates in the Caribbean. They don't know how to read so it is good that they are unable to read this paper. They call themselves "The Crew". Not very creative, but what do you expect from people who can't read. He is unwilling to mention to us their names (as they recognize themselves), but they have no idea on who he really is. Jolly has been quiet after his Padres Del Fuego invasion. And finally, the U.I.C. have decided to end the re-election and having presidents in general. From now on, it is ruled by a council. That is all for this issue. We hope you see the "'''U.I.C. Help" that has been given recently. We hope to see you again! Category:U.I.C. Newspapers